


Sweet Lemonade

by noneoftherestofitmatters



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie riding a bike, F/F, Fluff, Road Trips, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneoftherestofitmatters/pseuds/noneoftherestofitmatters
Summary: Alex and Maggie take a vacation together, so they decide to road trip.Inspired by this pic of Floriana: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzDAfyB-zL7NM1otbllMOUhZSE0/view?usp=sharing





	Sweet Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotusfl0wer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfl0wer/gifts).



> This fic's plot is from my angel Barbs, so this one's for you sis <3
> 
> English is not my mother language, so be nice :)

The first time she saw Alex Danvers, the DEO agent looked stunningly beautiful. But damn she was also so full of herself with her high heels and Secret Service’s badge. Maggie hated that Federal Agents’ big ego; they always stole her cases just because they could and that abuse of power infuriated her.

So, Detective Maggie Sawyer dared Agent Alex Danvers to take her case from her. She teased, provoked and looked Alex right in the eyes. Of course she felt the tension between herself and the stunning woman in front of her, anyone who looked at them at the moment they met would see how charged the air around them was. Maggie was thrilled by the challenge of being better than the agent; she wanted to solve the case first and clear the smug from the Fed’s face. It was all about the ride of the competition.

When Alex found her at the warehouse, barging into the place with the most hi-tech gun Maggie had seen so far, she knew the woman was DEO and she couldn’t help but to feel rather impressed. The detective knew DEO agents were the best and something inside her said that Alex Danvers was the best of the best. So as they run the case together, Maggie learned that Alex was very much like her and she was intrigued.

The moment that Supergirl and Alex saved her and they brought the alien down, Maggie had one simple wish: to work with agent Danvers again.

A time passed, they began to spend time together out of work and they just understood each other… They clicked. Every minute with Alex felt right and Maggie knew they had chemistry, she felt the sparks between them more than once. But he also knew Alex didn’t know that she was gay, at least not yet, and Maggie couldn’t let herself fall for a straight girl. That was like the number one rule of Lesbian.

But turned out that Alex discovered herself soon enough. Maggie was impressed and happy on the inside, but she had to be Alex’ friend. She had to make sure Alex had the support system she didn’t have when she discovered she liked women. Maggie knew this was an excuse, though, so she wouldn’t have to deal with her own feeling towards the DEO agent.

When Alex Danvers kissed her… It was like her whole world fell into place. The powerful feeling was scary, the detective dated before, she had girlfriends, she’d been in love. But kissing Alex was something else, it felt different. So Maggie got so scared she panicked and played the “friends” card.

It was only when Maggie saw her favorite bar being attacked by CADMUS, when she saw her friends in body bags in awe that it could be her in one of those, had she hadn’t been working at the time of the attack, that Maggie realized life was short. Being shot right after just made her even surer that there was no point in waiting to be with the girl she wanted to be… So the fear of dying without ever reciprocating a kiss from Alex became bigger than the fear of kissing her again. So she told Alex how she felt… “I really just… I just wanna kiss you.”

And they kissed, hard and sweet, like the best lemonade. And Maggie felt like this was it for her, she could kiss Alex’ lips for the rest of her life.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mags it’s my turn to drive!” Alex complained as Maggie connected her bike’s keys to the ignition.

“Shut it Danvers, I’ll drive!” Maggie answered with a smile.

“That’s not fair Maggie!”

“Life’s not fair babe, you should already know that by now,” Maggie said at her girlfriend while the other woman pouted. “Put your helmet on and let’s go okay? We’re already late.”

“I thought we were on vacation, babe” Alex teased as she fixed her helmet.

“Oh, we are! And I intent to be just in time when I show you just how much on vacation we are.”

With that, Maggie turned the ignition and the delicious sound of her bike coming to life plus the priceless feel of her girlfriend pressed against her back made her blood rush through her veins. Maggie was happy.

As Maggie drove, she knew Alex would follow her in each turn. Alex’ body was pressed tightly against her own and she felt like she was Supergirl and they were flying. Maggie made a mental note to tell that to Alex once they stopped.

When the couple reached their fourth scheduled stop, Alex seemed more at ease and relaxed. Maggie knew the DEO agent hated time off… She knew Alex felt guilty for not being on the streets fighting aliens and protecting her sister and everyone she loved. Maggie knew those things because she was just like Alex.

But after being together for three years without taking a single vacation, they decided to do this. Weekends off didn’t compare to whole 25 days off work. So Maggie suggested they did a road trip across the country and Alex loved it. They considered each taking a bike, but Maggie made a really good point in saying taking one bike would give them more time together. Alex agreed, because even though they wouldn’t be able to talk while riding, due to the wind and the sound of the road filling their ears, the connection of riding the same bike was beyond words.

Letting the other drive, no matter the speed, the turns of the road, no matter the destination required an amount of trust that neither women had in just anyone. It meant giving up control and leaving it in the hands of another person and even though Maggie and Alex trusted each other with their lives, it was a nice feeling to trust like this in a lighter situation.

“This road is so beautiful!” Alex said as she drank her lemonade eagerly.

“It is, isn’t it? Not as beautiful as you though,” Maggie said with a smirk.

“Dork!” Alex said while blushing.

“I mean it,” Maggie said seriously “I love you, Danvers”.

Alex smiled and took Maggie’s hand, “I love you too, Sawyer. I’m so glad we’re doing this. It feels nice.”

“Yes it does…”

After they ate, Alex and Maggie went to take a walk around the small village they stopped. It was beautiful, even though really simple. There were tiny colorful houses with paintings on the walls. Alex took thousands of pictures to show it to Kara and J’onn.

“Look at this one Alex!” Maggie called for her.

Alex went to her girlfriend and stopped to see the painting. It was a drawing of a typewriter with a paper that said:

“When we are old(er), I aim to be sitting next to you on our sweet porch, drinking tasty sweet lemonade, and telling anyone who will listen the delicious story of how we fell in love.”

While Alex read, Maggie hugged her from behind, resting her chin on Alex’ shoulder. She caressed her girlfriend’s hands lovingly, thinking that that moment was just perfect.

“It’s beautiful Mags!” Alex said in awe.

So Maggie moved from behind Alex to look her in the eyes, she had tears in her own.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” The DEO agent asked sounding confused.

“Nothing’s wrong, beautiful… It’s just that sometimes it strikes me how much I love you, you know?”

“Yeah…” Alex said with the brightest of smiles while she took Maggie’s hands. “Yeah I know the feeling.”

After a moment of silence, Maggie let go of one of Alex’ hands to look for something in her pocket.

“Ok Alex, I wasn’t going to do this so soon, but this wall says exactly what I wanted to say to you…” Maggie said as she locked her eyes with her girlfriend’s. “Because the only person I wanna be with when I’m old is you. And I wanna tell everybody of how you walked into MY crime scene that day… Of how brave you were when you kissed me. Of how beautiful it was every time I needed you and you were there for me… I wanna tell our kids of how amazing and badass their mother is. I wanna tell them how you’re the love of my life and I wanna tell them standing beside you, so Alex…” Maggie kneeled on the dirty ground, “Will you marry me?”

And she opened the black velvet box, showing Alex a small and simple silver ring with one little green stone in it.

“OH MY GOD MAGGIE!” Alex said as he reached for her pocket, taking a red box from it. “YES! Yes, Maggie, of course I’ll marry you! But only if you marry me too.” And then she showed Maggie the ring she bought. It was also silver and simple, but it had a blue stone in it.

“Dork! I’d marry you today if you asked me to,” Maggie answered.

“I don’t think Kara and your sisters would approve that babe,” Alex teased.

“Shut up and kiss me, fiancé.”

And Alex did.

Even before they exchanged the rings they knew they’d be sitting together on a porch, drinking lemonade and telling everyone about how they fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos and reviews make my life happy, so... Tell me what you thought! :)
> 
> twitter @greendanvers  
> tumblr noneoftherestofitmatters


End file.
